I really miss you
by Mindcheater
Summary: A song fic set to the song I really miss you by S Club 7. Sarah leaves Chuck and this is them sharing their feeling in journals neither will ever show each other.


**I really miss you**

S Club 7-I really miss you

I grew up listening to S Club 7 and keep listening to them. I haven't uploaded anything in so long and decided to write something fluffy w/ a hint of angst. You judge.

* * *

**I called you today just to hear you say****  
****You were not around**

"Hey you've reached Chuck Bartowski, I'm not in right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll most likely get back to you…unless you're Jeff or Lester. For the last time guys, the Buy More isn't gunna sponsor Jeffster. Anyway, do your thing at the beep."

**  
****When the message was through, though I wanted to****  
****I couldn't make a sound**

Sarah opens her mouth to talk but doesn't know where to start. She hasn't heard his voice in so long. 2 years, 3 months, 8 days, and 12 hours. But who's counting? Sarah is.

She hangs up the phone and walks away.

**I wanna tell you the things I've seen****  
****I wanna take you to where I've been****  
****And I wish you were here with me****  
****Don't you know**

Sarah walks around the Swedish airport looking for a nice quiet place to sit.  
She finds a bench right outside a book store. She flips through the pictures on her digital camera. She knew she shouldn't have taken them but she wanted to show Chuck all the places she had traveled to...if she ever saw him again.  
She stops at a picture of her standing in front of the Eifel Tower. Paris, the most romantic place on Earth and she was alone in it.****

**I really miss you - yes I do - yeah****  
****I really miss you****  
****Ohhhh yeah I do**

Sarah takes out the memory card and outs another one in. This one has old pictures of her and Chuck.****

**I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day****  
****Hangin' with my friends**

Sarah watches from the back porch of her Puerto Rican beach house as Carina chases her new boy toy around the beach.  
Sarah turns her attention back to her journal in her lap. She smiles as she writes.

'Sunny Puerto Rico. I'm sitting on the porch watch Carina and her boy toy, Andres. He's 10 years younger than her but he doesn't seem to care and well you know how Carina is, as perverted as ever.  
We went to the market earlier to buy some sun dresses. I bought a purple one cuz I know how much you love me in purple. I bought a pair of white shorts and shirt for you so you can wear them when you come.'

**  
****But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies****  
****I'm alone again**

Carina and Andres head inside to their room. The door closes and Sarah hears giggling.

Sarah heads into her room as well and pulls a blanket around herself as she sits on the window, journal on her lap.

**I wanna tell you the weather is fine****  
****When the night comes around you were on my mind****  
****And I wish you were here with me****  
****Don't you know****  
**

'It's beautiful here, Chuck, so much to do out in the sun. I know you're more of an in-door person so I'm sure we can find something to do in-doors.'

Sarah watches the sun fade in the horizon and the sky go a light purple, the moon illuminating the night sky.

'The sky is so clear here. At night you can see millions of stars. It's beautiful. I can't wait until you see it with me.'

**  
****I really miss you - yes I do - yeah****  
****I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you****  
****I really miss you****  
****Ohhhh yeah I do**

Chuck looks at the picture of him and Sarah from Halloween years ago that he keeps at his bed stand. He smiles at Sarah's Princess Lea costume.****

**I wanna tell you the things I've seen****  
****I wanna take you to where I've been****  
****And I wish you were here with me****  
****Oh, don't you know**

Chuck pulls out his journal from behind his closet and sits on his bed.

'You won't believe what happened today…or maybe you will. It started out as a typical day, flash at Buy More, briefing, Casey telling me to stay in the car, me not listen, my life almost ending, Casey almost ending my life, me hanging out of a window, Ellie calling me to pick up milk, Casey scaring the bad guys away, Casey pulling me back into the building, returning home with cuts, bruises, lies, and no milk. So I go to the store and you won't believe who I run into? The bad guy. Who knew bad guys shopped at Walgreens? Anyway, he chases me around the store and I somehow lock him in a freezer. I call Casey and he makes a bad joke about me giving the bad guy the cold shoulder. He's getting worse at his jokes as he gets older. He's like that annoying uncle who thinks his jokes are funny and you have to laugh at his jokes cuz he gives you money…except Casey refuses to give me my paycheck from the NSA. Something about tax payers waste of money going to waste on me.'****

**I really miss you - yes I do - yeah****  
****I really miss you - I miss you******

**I called you today just to hear you say****  
****You were not around****  
****When the message was through, though I wanted to****  
****I couldn't make a sound**

'You called today, didn't you? I wish you'd say something, anything. I just wanna hear your voice. It's ok if you don't say anything though, just you calling my phone lets me know you are around and okay.'

**  
****I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day****  
****Hangin' with my friends**

'I haven't changed that much since you've left. Morgan and I still debate about what sandwich to take on a deserted island and we still stay up late playing Call of Duty. Casey gets annoyed and is grumpy the next day at work. I miss you being here protecting me from him.  
Oh yeah! Ellie's pregnant! It's great, I'm gunna be an uncle. One thing I know for sure is that this kid is gunna be so spoiled.'

**  
****But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies****  
****I'm alone again**

'I've gone on a few dates since you left, from Ellie's persistent to get over you. You aren't an easy girl…woman to get over Sarah Walker. I'll keep waited for you even if it means that I'll be alone for a long time. It doesn't matter cuz I'll wait as long as you need. You know where to find me.'

Chuck looks up at the sky. No stars in site. He wonders if Sarah can see stars wherever she is.

* * *

For those of you wondering about Sarah vs. The Handy man, I'm working hard on it. It's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter but hopefully it won't be too long before I upload a new chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
